


A Moment of Light

by paperwar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoe and Reiko, by the lakeside, watching fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"They're so pretty, don't you think?" Hinoe says, voice languid with the summer heat, still oppressive even at this late hour. She gestures lazily at the tiny explosions of light dotting the air around the lake: fireflies, hundreds of them. "They seem to like this spot."

Reiko snorts. She's stretched out on her stomach, facing the water, arms pillowing her head. Even when she has her head turned, she can barely see Hinoe, half-hidden in the darker shadows under a tree, the spark as she lights her pipe just one more pinpoint of light. "Don't they know about the youkai in the lake? He likes fireflies too. Though not the same way you do," Reiko says, adding, "Stupid things."

"Oh, you're so cynical, Reiko," Hinoe chuckles. "Especially for a human." She takes a drag of smoke, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree, and exhales slowly. "They remind me of humans, actually. So bright for their short moment."

She stands, brushes off her clothes, and comes over to Reiko. Sitting down cross-legged, so close that her knee brushes the fabric of Reiko's shirt, she runs a hand across Reiko's head, fingers tangling in the softness of her hair. Reiko doesn't move or speak, but she does make a muted noise. It only lasts a second before she quells it, but it's there.

"Besides," Hinoe says, "that one hasn't been seen in the lake for years. I'm surprised you even know about him."

Reiko flings her head up at that, shaking off Hinoe's hand. Eyes narrowed, she says, "Why? I know a lot of things about youkai. As you should know."

Hinoe pets Reiko's head in apology, and says, lips in a pout, "You're so young, that's all. I should've known. You're right." She extinguishes her pipe and, with both hands, moves to Reiko's shoulders, her touch firmer now. Neither of them speak for a moment, and then Reiko makes that soft, low sound in her throat again. Hinoe moves her hands further down, startling when Reiko hisses and pulls away.

"Did that hurt?" Hinoe asks in surprise, fingers returning to the same place, right next to Reiko's spine in the small of her back, to probe it again.

Reiko slaps her arm away and wrenches herself up into a sitting position. "Just a bruise. You're hitting a bad spot." She glares.

"Oh? More rock-throwing? You should find better company," Hinoe says lightly, one eyebrow raised.

"Like you?" Reiko's voice is icy. "Maybe I'm better off with humans after all."

Hinoe gives an exaggerated gasp. "Reiko! Don't say that." Putting an arm around her, Hinoe pulls her close so that Reiko's head rests on her shoulder. Reiko promptly turns and bites Hinoe's arm, hard enough, even through fabric, that Hinoe will have her own bruise.

Laughing, Hinoe catches her hand, and presses forward for a kiss, giving Reiko's lip a light nibble first. "That's more like it," she murmurs into Reiko's mouth.

She eases Reiko back onto the grass and they proceed, for the moment, to make their own brightness.


End file.
